Currently, nylon or polyester threads are overwhelmingly used for slip lasting stitching of athletic footwear, such as long distance running shoes. Such stitching is suitable so long as thick sock liners are used in the shoes and/or thick socks are worn with the shoes. Otherwise, with thin sock liners or thin socks, the wearer can feel the stitching (bumps.)
Increasingly, the shoe wearer, such as a long distance runner, wears thin socks, does not wear socks, and/or does not desire thick sock liners in the shoe. However, if thin socks and/or thin sock liners are used or sock liners are simply left out, the traditional nylon or polyester threads of the stitches irritate the wearer's feet. Thus, it is desired to provide shoes that contain thin sock liners or no sock liners and are suitable to be worn with thin socks or without socks but are also light weight and comfortable to the bare feet of the wearer.